


Living in the Past

by Reso



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reso/pseuds/Reso
Summary: Taliyah seeks to defend her native homeland from a reborn emperor, and Ekko is more than happy to help her cause. But when Ekko's latest invention causes the ancient empire to make a preemptive strike, the two become the center of attention, putting Taliyah's tribe at risk and her relationship in danger.





	1. Day 1: Reunion

As the sun began to set, seismic tremors hummed about the city of Zaun. The rumble of the Earth’s surface was so slight, one would need the senses of a bat to detect it. With a swift end, the tremors ceased as a figure hopped off of a rock right outside the daunting city.

 _Zaunting, I guess you could say_ , Taliyah thought to herself before inwardly chastising her terrible pun. She had just finished a long scouting mission in the Shuriman sands. A teenage wanderer with the power to control the earth, Taliyah was once again involved in political conflict. Azir had reestablished his rule over the lost realm of Shurima, and declared it as a sovereign nation. Demacia and Piltover were quick to endorse the feathered emperor’s claim. In a move of political opposition, Noxus and Zaun condemned Azir’s attempt to rebuild his empire. Noxus claimed that Azir’s rise was a “violation of the rights of the Shuriman tribes,” but everyone knew the real reason for Noxian opposition – Noxus shared a border with Shurima and feared the lost king’s ability to conquer his militaristic neighbor.

Taliyah had worked with Noxus before, but was disgusted by their brutality. Now she works with them once more for the sake of protecting her home village. It may have been years since she left her people and her family, but she has no intention of letting them fall into the power-hungry hands of “Shurima’s Dawn.”      

As she entered the dark city of Zaun, Taliyah drew her cloak around her. The only women who walk the streets of Zaun this late at night are prostitutes, and the young mage has no intention of being mistaken as one. With her short, chestnut hair held back by her headdress and her coppery skin concealed beneath her flowing red cloak, she strode with purpose through the alleyways.

The chemical smell of Zaun flooded Taliyah’s nostrils. She coughed and covered her face with her scarf. Unlike its high-up neighbor Piltover, Zaun was hardly known for benevolent innovations. Instead, the city was filled with experimentation and human manipulation that would be seen as a violation to human rights anywhere else. Metallic (albeit humanoid) figures walked around as living proof of Zaunite experimentation, with green liquids being pumped through their bloodstreams.

Finally, Taliyah reached her destination. She climbed down the small staircase and knocked on the door of an apartment. The building she stood in front of was incredibly tall, but the apartment was difficult to find if one wasn’t searching for it. Hearing no response from the apartment owner, Taliyah knocked again. This time, she saw a hazel eye appear within the door’s peephole. Slowly, the door opened. A lean figure stood in front of her.

“Who are you?” the boy asked. He smoothed his fingers through his ghostly white hair, arranged in its typical exaggerated mohawk.

Taliyah was initially offended. _Sure it’s been a few months, but how the hell doesn’t he recognize me?_ Then she realized that her body and face were completely concealed. With an embarrassed smile and a slight blush, she undid her scarf. “Come on, it hasn’t been THAT long,” Taliyah teased.

Ekko’s mouth dropped slightly. He knew his girlfriend was supposed to return eventually after scouting the Shuriman Desert, but this task would have taken at least 8 months for even the most dedicated team of explorers. Taliyah was back after exploring solo for only 3 and a half months, and he could tell from the massive scroll tucked beneath her shoulder that she had retrieved all the information necessary.

After taking a moment to process that Taliyah – the girl who had taken residence in his dreams and his heart for the last few months – was in front of him once again, Ekko broke out into a grin. His stark white teeth contrasted noticeably with his deep black complexion. “Tally! I know you’re always itching to see me, but this is way earlier that I thought.”

Taliyah audibly groaned at Ekko’s goofy pet name – he has one for pretty much everybody – but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips pressed against hers. _He knows me too well_ , she thought giddily as she closed her eyes and sunk into the kiss. Taliyah draped her arms around Ekko’s shoulders, taking a moment to relax and revel in the attention of her lover.

After a half-minute that felt like a fortnight, Ekko pulled back and smiled, his affection apparent in his caring expression. “I’ve never endured a longer three months in my life,” he murmured as he gazed into Taliyah’s eyes. His soft words made Taliyah melt, resting her head against his hard chest as she ran her fingers danced across his back.

“Every time the sun rose above the rock, it was a reminder,” the girl whispered, eyes half-shut as she pulled down Ekko’s scarf and pressed kisses into his collarbone. “A reminder that I was one day closer to seeing you again.”

Ekko sighed. “I missed you too, darling,” he replied dreamily. “I missed you too.” The two stayed entwined for several minutes.

Finally, Ekko pulled away. “Are you okay? Hurt? Hungry? Anything?” Taliyah dismissed the concern in his eyes with a smile.

“I lived in the desert for pretty much all my life, babe, I think I’m fine,” she laughed. “But it’s late – you got anything to eat?”

“Sure, if chemically-augmented rodents count as a meal,” the boy wryly replied. “But that’s the best you’re gonna get here.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it can’t be THAT bad,” Taliyah replied with a grin. As Ekko turned to enter his makeshift kitchen, she wrapped her arms around him, stood on her toes, and whispered, “Plus, I always have dessert to look forward to, don’t I?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so, hey.
> 
> I've been a lurker for a long time, but I never actually posted anything. I've had this first chapter sitting around for over a year, but never did anything with it. So I'll see how it goes, eh?
> 
> If you're a fan, if you're not a fan, if you're whatever, feel free to let me know. This IS my first work, after all.


	2. Day 2: Exhaustion

It was a bit of a relief to be woken up by the inklings of sun that somehow snuck their way past Piltover, rather than the harsh Shuriman sun. That being said, at least the desert sun would always signal the early morning.

_What time is it?_ Taliyah thought to herself as she glanced over at the chemtech device on the wall. 2:30 PM. Damn, she didn’t even know it was possible to sleep that late.

Her senses slowly returned to her. The blankets were thin and she wore nothing, but she still felt warm thanks to her equally nude partner’s embrace. She glanced up at his face, enjoying its rare serenity. Ekko was often stressed out, so it was a relief to see him relax, even if it was only in his dreams.

Taliyah tried to piece together her memory of the last night. As pieces slowly flooded back to her, a realization hit her with a bang. _Shit, I need to get to a toilet NOW, or I’m in for hell_.

 

_“Do you actually have a surprise, or are my eyes gonna stay closed forever?”_

_“Wait babe, just wait,” replied Ekko as he guided his girlfriend into his bedroom. His hands rested over her eyes, but he could still feel her eyebrows curled from her smile._

_“Okay, if you say s- whoa!” Taliyah yelped as Ekko pulled her back and briefly hoisted her up so that she wouldn’t trip on the step leading to the doorway._

_“Now,” Ekko said as he lifted his hands from Taliyah’s eyes, “you can look.”_

_Taliyah excitedly looked around. “It’s… your bedroom,” she told him before looking at him with a confused expression. “What’s the surprise?” She glanced down at his waist. “You’re not about to pull a dick-in-the-box AGAIN, are you?”_

_“No! No no no no,” Ekko replied, doing his best to avoid reliving that horrifyingly awkward memory. “The surprise is, drumroll please…” Ekko waited for a few seconds while Taliyah looked at him expectantly. Sighing, he ceded and patted a brief drumroll on his legs, to which she responded with a giggle. He then jumped in front of a subtle structure in the corner._

_“This!” Ekko declared, pointing at a huge contraption._

_The device was the size of a refrigerator, with blue tubing – the hallmark of hextech – running up and down its cubical faces. Energy pulsed in and around the tubes, and dials spun rampant on the front side. The machine was wired to a master dial adjacent to Ekko’s bed – an unusually wide mattress, leftover when he looked after the homeless children of Zaun._

_A device so large and so active should be emitting steam and humming with noise, but Taliyah was shocked to find that it was next to silent. The light was dim enough that she didn’t even notice it among the chemtech until Ekko had pointed it out to her._

_“Okay, it looks impressive. But what is it?”_

_“You know,” said Ekko with a grin, “if you asked fewer questions I would have told you by now.”_

_“Asking questions is the first step on the –“_

_“Okay okay, I’ve heard that a million times before, touché, fine,” Ekko sighed. “It’s my Zero Drive, in a box. But it’s a Zero Drive on steroids. This thing,” he said as he ran his hands over the gauges excitedly, “doesn’t just shatter a timeline for a person. It does it for a room, or any defined area. And it resets you physically – anything beneath the skin - too. It only leaves your brain untouched. And it’s practically limitless.”_

_Taliyah was starting to see the implication. It sounded too good to be true, but she wanted to hear it in his own words. “So?”_

_“So,” Ekko said as he sauntered over and wrapped his arms around his lover, “we can fuck. As many times as we want. Forever.”_

_So it was exactly what he implied._

_“Forever?” she asked, feeling a slight dampness between her thighs in anticipation._

_Ekko brought her into a sudden kiss. His tongue wasted no time in probing her lips for entry, and she happily opened accepted. Their tongues tapped and wrestled as Taliyah’s hands latched onto Ekko’s back, while his hands approached her rear. He pulled back and grinned._

_“Forever.”_

Taliyah sighed. As undignified as squatting on Ekko’s ground-level toilet made her feel, expelling output instead of taking input for a change felt good. She was lucky that she had a Zaunite boyfriend with an eye for innovation – most of Zaun’s teenage population probably wouldn’t be able to change a lightbulb, let alone create an indoor plumbing system out of chemtech.

There was some real potential behind that device, Taliyah recognized. But the last night’s memories were so staggered. Ekko wasn’t kidding when he said that the brain stays unchanged – she was mentally exhausted. Not since she drank that celebratory Shuriman wine after Xerath’s defeat had she felt this confused.

But bit by bit, the night began to return.

 

_For an eighteen-year-old who spends his spare time tinkering with tech, Ekko has some downright incredible stamina._

_Taliyah never quite understood how her first lover could satisfy her so well. Her brief compatriots in Noxus had spoken of horridly awkward first times, with a host of issues ranging from premature ejaculation to wrong holes. Yet Taliyah never had a problem with Ekko. Even though he was her first, he never failed to take her like a god._

_Which is exactly what he was doing._

_“Fuck baby, you're hitting so deep inside of me,” Taliyah moaned as she maintained an iron grip on the sheets. She wasn’t exaggerating –seven inches was a respectable size, and its girth still stretched her out in the most satisfying of ways. Plus, Ekko always enjoyed the ego boost._

_He was above her, his face inches away from her own. His mohawk thwapped against Taliyah’s sweat-laced hair, tickling her forehead and adding to the blend of sensation. Her legs were splayed out below him as he pumped away wildly. Ekko glanced down at the action below, and Taliyah took the opportunity to bring her head up and pepper his forehead with kisses. Her lover pulled away briefly, but only so that he could suckle her right nipple intensely while he continued to thrust at an admirable speed._

_“Looks like I’m not the only one who’s big – somebody’s grown,” Ekko murmured into Taliyah’s chest as he rolled the other brown nub in his fingers. Taliyah grinned – he noticed! – and pushed his head deeper into the rounded flesh. She’d grown to somewhere around a C cup, a growth she attributed to the oasis fruits she was forced to rely on in the desert._

_The validation, the emotion, the clapping sound of flesh as his balls perpetually smacked against her taint, creating a synchronous slap cacophony of black and brown, it was all too much. “I’m cumming babe! Fuck, I’m there!” She felt that familiar sensation that she endured 3 months without in the deserts – an onslaught of sensation in her core. The orgasm was so intense that she suddenly felt an odd fluid itching to release, which she suppressed. She didn’t want to scare off Ekko now as he continued pumping into the convulsing girl beneath him._

_Ekko rose from her bosom and looked deep into her eyes. “Babe, I’m close too, darling, I’m really close,” he told her. “Inside again?”_

_He had deposited his cum inside of her twice already that night, and the hot fluid never faded with each reset. Taliyah enjoyed the feeling – it helped her walls grip his dick more easily with every run – but she was worried that too much and she would faint. Plus, even though she was on an herbal form of birth control, she didn’t want to tempt the fertility gods **too** much._

_No, finishing inside some more could come later._

_“On me,” Taliyah told her lover, caressing his beautiful face, tracing over the dyed hourglass symbol below his eyes. “Do it on my – on my tits.”_

_That was all Ekko needed. He pulled out of her and ran his hand along his dick a few times. Taliyah loved the sight of it, the idea that he was pleasuring himself because of her. As the other hand gripped his balls and pulled them down, he released string after string of pearly white fluid across his girlfriend’s chest. It must have taken seven separate ropes of release until the remainder finally pooled atop her stomach._

_Ekko flopped atop his girlfriend, making sure not to crush her but caring nothing for the mess he was laying on. Taliyah grinned, looking down and giving the man on top of her a quick peck. “Again?” she asked the panting teen._

_After a few seconds, he returned the grin. “Again.” And he reached for the dial, giving it a twist. Taliyah felt that new sensation losing control, as though a string attached to the small of her back dragged her from her body. She watched as within seconds, the scene of her copulation played beneath her. The girl couldn’t smile in an incorporeal state, but she wanted to, looking upon her past self’s pleasured expression. Then, the sensation slowed down, and she felt herself return. She and Ekko were in front of the machine yet again, with his hands on the startup dial and hers on his cock._

_“This time,” she told him, “we’re doing it from behind. Because when we go back, I wanna watch myself tremble.”_

The memories had all flooded back. Taliyah hadn’t thought it possible for sex to be so overwhelming that she could hardly remember it the next morning. _Then again, I haven’t exactly done it 12 times in a row before_ , she reminded herself.

She looked at her body in a mirror. The telltale blotches of dried semen across her face, breasts, and everywhere around her thighs remained. However, Ekko didn’t have a shower (most Zaunites forgo the toxic rivers for the pristine ocean water nearby). The scent didn’t really bother her, however, so she returned to the bedroom.

_Crap, I forgot_ , she realized to herself. In a panic, Taliyah searched the ground for her robes. Upon finding them, she fished in her pockets for the object until her hands grasped it in relief.

Its voice rang out immediately – deep and powerful, but sounding as though it was shattered into a plethora of pieces. _“Do you plan to forgo your main quest because of some momentary pleasure?”_

Taliyah dropped the stone – a pristine sapphire, the size of a curled-up rodent – in shock. She quickly picked it up again before whispering, “You didn’t see or hear what happened, did you?”

Laughter emanated inside her head. _“I only see when you touch, I only sense when you reach out. I know nothing other than your emotions. And I sense pleasure. And the concept of love.”_

_So he didn’t see anything_ , Taliyah thought in relief. “Look, I’m here to recuperate,” she hissed. “The siege isn’t gonna start until all factions are ready, so you’ll have to wait until then,” she said before putting the rock down, lest it get a chance to protest. Satisfied, she pulled back the sheets and reclaimed her former spot in Ekko’s arms.

The boy stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. “Tally? Everything good?”

“Yes, love,” Taliyah murmured. “Just had to get up, you know.”

Ekko’s eyes widened. “I don’t know. What was it?”

Taliyah sighed. Though her boyfriend might know everything about the female anatomy in bed, he was absolutely clueless outside of it. “Don’t worry about it, Ekko,” she dismissed. “I just want to cuddle right now.”

Ekko turned towards her, still laying down. Taliyah could feel the slap of his cock, hard as one would expect when waking up, against her thigh. “You sure you don’t want me to **rock** your world some more?”

As much as she wanted his dick inside of her at once, Taliyah needed to get some mental rest as well as physical. “Babe, I’ve told you before, the rock puns aren’t funny after the hundredth time,” she chided. “And plus, didn’t you say at dinner last night that you have some big diplomatic meeting thing tomorrow?”

“But –“

“But nothing,” Taliyah interrupted, putting a finger to his lips. “For now, sleep. And when we go to wash ourselves off, maybe then we can talk about an encore,” she teased. Taliyah knew Ekko wasn’t in a position to complain. Sure enough, he pulled her close and shut his eyes once again.

“Thanks, Ekko,” she whispered before pressing a brief kiss against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get that off my chest quickly. I hope you enjoyed what I'm pretty sure is the first Ekko/Taliyah smut to be published on the internet. I'm probably not going to bring smut back for a while (or at least not directly), because I want to do some actual fleshing out here. I feel like these personalities are so compatible, but that's wasted if they just spend every chapter screwing. When smut does return, it'll be far less fluffy than this.
> 
> I have a general idea of the direction in which I want to take this, but I'm still working out the fine details. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
